


Shorn

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teen Wolf, his dad giving Stiles his haircut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorn

"Dad?"

The sheriff looked up to see Stiles standing in the doorway to the kitchen, the clippers in one hand. The sheriff put down his papers and smiled sadly. "It is getting a little long, isn't it." He'd been hoping that maybe Stiles wouldn't notice, that maybe this time he wouldn't do it.

But that wasn't to be the case, so the sheriff just got up and found yesterday's newspaper to put on the floor to catch the cuttings. Stiles plugged the clippers in, the two men working around each other without speaking.

The first time the sheriff had to do this, Stiles' feet hadn't even reached the ground. Now, Stiles had to slouch a little so his father could see the top of his head. He'd grown up so fast.

He'd done this often enough over the years since...since Stiles had first asked for this, that his hands moved confidently, buzzing around the ears, over the curve of the scalp. Strand by strand, his hair fell onto the paper at their feet.

The sheriff thumbed off the clippers and put them on the table. Before Stiles could stand, the sheriff ran both his hands over Stiles' scalp, feeling the prickle of the newly shorn hair. He rested his palms there, wanting to say so much but lacking the words.

Stiles just reached up and gently rested his own hand on his fathers, covering over the wedding band the older man still wore.

They stood there for a moment in silence before breaking apart. Stiles took the clippers back upstairs as the sheriff rolled up the paper. Before he binned it, he took one tiny little strand of hair to put in the locket his wife had started when their baby had had his first haircut.

He then swept the floor and poured himself a drink, sipping it slowly in the empty kitchen.


End file.
